steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Caledon Mayfair
Name: Caledon Mayfair * Owner: Desmond Shang * Rating: Mature * Announced: December 10, 2006 * Founded: ? * Opened: December 17, 2006 * SLURL: Caledon Mayfair Description * Project: The Independent State of Caledon ** Region: N/A * Theme: Victorian Village. * Major Landmarks: Caledon Mayfair is described in its covenant as a generally lovely and posh area of homes and shops. It is a non-industrial sim, with nothing of that nature larger than an inventor's lab permitted. Geography and environment The Mayfair landscape is mostly flat, except for the southwestern island, which is a small promontory a few meters above sea level. The main part of Mayfair is connected to Penzance in the north, and by a narrow causeway to Rothesay in the southeast corner to permit the Caledon National Rail to go through. One micro-island to the northwest and three larger ones to the southwest are also present. The eastern shore is clear to the edge, while the western coast gives way to the Firth of Caledon. Connections * Caledon National Rail runs through the east end of the sim. It connects Mayfair with Caledon Rothesay and Caledon Victoria City to the south, Caledon Penzance to the north. The train platform is along Green Street at the east end of Darjeeling. * The Caledon Rothesay Ferry boards near #3 Green Street, next to the Caledon National Rail station. From there it sails to the foot of Ceylon and Bergamot streets near the sim's southwest corner, where it does a second Mayfair landing. From there, it heads to Caledon Cay. It runs every quarter-hour connecting Mayfair with Caledon Rothesay and Caledon Cay. * The Telehub common to every Caledon sim is at the center of the sim, the intersection of Darjeeling and Chamomile. Map and Directory Addresses on Green Street run from #1 in the south upwards to the north. All other street addresses run upwards from east to west beginning at Green Street with the next number up. Thus, there is no #1 Ceylon Road, the numbers begin with #2. Up north on Assam, where Green Street is at #5 the first number after turning west onto Assam is #6. Numbers are skipped on occasion, generally indicating that two or more plots or envisioned plots were merged. Larger address numbers are thus farther north and/or west relative to #1 Green in the southeast corner. If a structure has its entrance on a different street this is noted. Green * #1 Proctor Estate * #2 PI Illios * Caledon National Rail station and Rothesay Ferry stop * #3 Fairest Becland (BeXerc Group) * #4 Daniels Cottage & Lighthouse (Bubba Daniels) * #5 PIENSL Information Competencies (PI Illios) Assam * #6-8 PI...Fotos Photo Studio (PI Illios) * #9 Cazalet Estate (SuzeeQ Cazalet) * #10 Connolly Estate TimeForce 10 (Zoe Connolly) Lemon * #5 Trosca Photography (Tali Rosca) * #6 Dixie's Designs, (DixieCarolina Sorbet) * #7 Mayfair Gazette Headquarters (Steadman Kondor and Yllana Ying) * #16 Caledon Library - Marie Curie Memorial Branch Library The Library Militant (enter on Jasmine) * #13 Jule Verne Space Cave and Wharf (Steadman Kondor), (enter on Bergamot) Darjeeling * #4-6 Mayfair Emporium (Steadman Kondor) * #5 Third Life Books and -TLI- Furniture (Noble Charron) * #7 Coffee Estate (Linda Coffee) * #9 Undercroft House (Serendipity Undercroft) * #11 Park Xeriko Melnik * #13 This plot is currently part of Twilight (Xeriko Melnik), (enter on Bergamot) Black * #3 Part of Coffee Estate (Linda Coffee), (enter on Spice) * #4 Chateau du Grenier (Mau Delarosa) (enter on Chamomile, Black, Spice and Ceylon) Ceylon * #2 Thymely Manor Wharf Tiziana Corleone * #3 Aldo Stern & Betty Doyle * #4 Linda Coffee * #5 CMD Gallery and residence, Carl Metropolitan * #6 Mayfair Town Hall (Steadman Kondor) (enter on Darjeeling) * #7-8 Twilight (Xeriko Melnik), (enter on Ceylon and Bergamot) Founding Citizens Current Citizens *Aldo Stern *Betty Doyle *Bubba Daniels *Carl Metropolitan *Linda Coffee *Neena Botanical *Noble Charron *P.I. Illios *Steadman Kondor *SuzeeQ Cazalet *Tiziana Corleone *Xeriko Melnik *Yllana Ying *Zoe Connolly *Serendipity Undercroft Category:SimsCategory:CaledonCategory:Export